You Knew ! it
by zeynel
Summary: La traduzione di 'You Knew ' . Rukawa e Hanamichi fanno l'amore negli spogliatoi. Ma... E realmente 'private?... Molto hanno detto che é la mia megliore lemon fic! RuHana Lemon/One Shot


Disclaimers: I personaggi sono di Inoue-sensei, e la fic appartiene a Zeynel (me!!! ^^)

Oh, e... Questa fic e dedicata to Sophea !!! ^^

Questa fic era prima in inglese, é tradotta da Saya con aiuto di Seimei!!! (il mio italiano non è molto bene, non posso traslate come hanno dato!!!)

"You Knew !!! "

(SAPEVA!!!)

Hanamichi sospirò di piacere. L'acqua lo bagnava delicatamente, la notte era calma,..., era tutto perfetto.

"Sei bellissimo, stasera."

Braccia forti gli avvolsero la vita, un corpo caldo si strinse al suo, il petto forte e largo contro la sua schiena, morbide, calde labbra che accarezzavano il suo collo da dietro...

  
"Kaede..."

  
Le labbrapremute sulla sua pelle si curvarono in un sorriso sensuale, mentre le mani viaggiavano per il suo corpo, accarezzandolo lentamente…

"Hmmm... Kaede..."

Hanamichi posò la testa sulla spalla di Rukawa, quasi facendo le fusa. Gemette delicatamente, mentre l'acqua calda continuava a scendere giù per il suo viso, sui suoi occhi chiusi, con il corpo perfetto di Rukawa, che combaciava esattamente con il suo... Rukawa...

Una mano abbandonò ilcorpo di Hanamichi e chiuse l'acqua. Hanamichi aprì gli occhi sorpreso. Girò la testa e guardò Rukawa con occhi pieni di domande e sorpresa. 

"Kaede?"

"Spogliatoi..."

Hanamichi sorrise, arrossendo e annuendo. Lasciò che Rukawa lo portasse negli spogliatoi, abbracciandolo intorno al collo e baciandolo con passione.

~*~

"Non ci posso credere..."

"Nemmeno noi, se per questo, Hisashi..."

"Rukawa... che sta baciando Sakuragi?!!!"

"Calmati Ryota..."

"Ma... ma... Ayako-chan!!!!"

~*~

Rukawa spinse Hanamichi contro il tavolo, girandolo con violenza e appropriandosi della sua bocca con passione. Leccò le labbra rosse e soffici del suo amante, forzandolo dolcemente ad aprirle, lasciando alla sua lingua libero accesso in quell'antro tiepido, che esplorava con fare esperto e sensuale, perdendosi nei gemiti sommessi del suo amante. 

~*~

"E'... è serio..."

"Più che serio..."

"Capitano?"

"..."

"Akagi!!! Akagi e diventato verde!!!"

"No, non vomitare. Non qui!"

"Un secchio, un secchio!"

~*~

Abbandonate le labbra di Hanamichi, Rukawa iniziò a baciare la sua mascella, il suo collo, lasciando una scia di saliva sempre più giù. Osservò il capezzolo tirgido per poi prenderlo in bocca. Iniziò a succhiarlo   
dolcemente, mettendo le sue mani sui fianchi di Hanamichi per tenerlo fermo sul tavolo. Continuò a tormentare il suo amante per infiniti secondi, per poi lasciare il capezzolo. Ridacchio gentilmente, sentendo le proteste di Hanamichi e poi si inclinò sull'altro capezzolo dedicandosi anche a quello con la stessa passione.

"Awmm... Kitsune..."

Rukawa si prese del tempo ed ammirò il suo amante, il suo viso arrossato dal desiderio, i suoi occhi socchiusi oscurati dalla passione e amore… Sorrise e guardò con la coda del occhio qualcosa nel angolo della stanza, per poi inclinarsi di nuovo, mentre le sue mani viaggiavano sul bellissimo corpo del rosso.

~*~

"Ci... ci ha guardati! Ci ha FISSATI!!!"

"Ma non può saperlo!!!!"

"Se lo avesse saputo, non avrebbe..."

"Ma lui SA!"

"Ayako???"

~*~

Vedendo il membro eretto del suo amante, Rukawa non potè fare altro che chinarsi, leccandone la punta... Sorrise, sentendo il gemito del suo amante, e vedendo che il membro si induriva velocemente. Ottimo... Sorridendo compiaciuto, iniziò a leccarlo, toccandolo delicatamente, tormentandolo il suo amante.

"Ah... ah... Kaede..."

~*~

"Ihrps!!!"

Cinque teste si girarono velocemente.

"Rukawa-kun!!! Cosa sta facendo?!!"

"Haruko..."

"Non guardare!"

"Hey!! Nii-san!! Perché mi hai messo le mani sui occhi? Non vedo niente!!!"

Goccioloni generali

"Perché Rukawa-kun fa quello? E poi a Sakuragi-kun!!!"

"..."

"E strano, loro due fanno sempre a botte!!"

"..."

"Oh, ma lo so! Hanno finalmente deciso di diventare amici" ^____^

"..."

Goccioloni generali.

~*~

"Kaede! Kaede, Kaede per favore... PER FAVORE!"

Rukawa sorrise di nuovo compiaciuto. Adorava sentire il suo amante che lo supplicava... Notando il bisogno di Hanamichi, decise di aver pietà. Leccò per l'ultima volta il membro per poi prenderlo completamente in bocca.

"Ah!!! Oh si oh si oh si!"

Rukawa stava quasi facendo le fusa. Era così magnifico... Adorava sentire il suo amante cosi 'vocale', lo faceva eccitare. Iniziò a suchiare il membro di Hanamichi, tormentandolo al inizio, leccandolo come se   
fosse un lecca lecca. Poi...

"KAEDE!!!"

Sorrise sentendo la mano del suo amante sulla sua testa, mentre il rosso iniziava a muovere i fianchi per avere più contatto. Nella sua bocca... hmm è arrivato il momento! 

Iniziò a muoversi più velocemente, lasciando una mano girovagare per la schiena del suo ragazzo, finché non arrivo al sedere perfetto di Hanamichi, lasciando che le sue dita entrassero nella fessura stretta per allentare i muscoli... Sorrise compiaciuto, ascoltando gli urli di piacere mentre muoveva le dita con lo stesso ritmo con cui muoveva la sua bocca, mentre Hanamichi si stava perdendo nell'orgasmo ormai prossimo, le sue labbra si muovevano sempre più veloci, accogliendo il membro nell'antro tiepido della sua bocca...

~*~

"Oh, cazzo!" Dissero contemporanemamente sei persone, guardando la scena davanti a loro con occhi spalancati senza distogliere lo sguardo.

~*~

Hanamichi urlò, svuotandosi nella bocca di Rukawa... Con il fiatone, si abbandonò sul tavolo, con gli occhi chiusi, il corpo tremante, le gambe a penzoloni, senza quasi toccare il pavimento.

"Hmm..."

Rukawa sorrise, con gli occhi socchiusi mentre con attenzione ripuliva il membro di Hanamichi, leccando gentilmente, mandando giù ogni goccia di seme.

"Delizioso..." 

Mormorò, leccando le proprie labbra. Si alzò guardando il suo amante. Bellissimo. Il modo in qui Hanamichi reagiva all'amore... Sorrise compiaciuto, i suoi occhi brillarono leggermente, di una luce speciale Si chinò di nuovo, e mormorò all'orecchio del suo amante:

"Non abbiamo ancora finito, koibito..."

Hanamichi arrossì lievemente. Poi, sorridendo, annuì e allargò le gambe... Rukawa sorrise compiaciuto.

~*~

"Loro... loro..."

"Loro non faranno..."

"Faranno cosa?" una voce innocente

"Haruko-chan..." goccioloni

"Sembrano molto felici!" Un grande sorriso innocente

~*~

Rukawa alzò le gambe di Hanamichi posizionandole sulle proprie spalle. Appoggiò il suo membro sull'entrata del suo amante, alzando un sopracciglio. Hanamichi annuì, cercando di rilassarsi mentre Rukawa iniziò a penetrarlo… Strinse i denti e respirò affondo. Faceva male! Faceva molto male…

Rukawa si chinò baciandogli gentilmente la fronte. Poi spinse violentemente dentro di lui, penetrando la fessura stretta del rosso gemendo. Si sentiva cosi bene… Incredibile… Ogni volta che prendeva il rosso non poteva a meno di meravigliarsi per come era dolce il suo ragazzo e tutte le sensazioni al suo corpo che gli dava essere dentro quella fessura vellutata e stretta. Al suo intero essere.

Dopo aver aspettato parecchi minuti, iniziò a muoversi lentamente, molto lentamente al iniziò per poi iniziare sempre più velocemente, stabilendo un ritmo costante e sensuale, mentre spingeva dentro e fuori. Era cosi bello… Le pareti di Hanamichi intorno al suo membro, il viso di Hanamichi arrossato da passione, desiderio e piacere. I movimenti di Hanamichi in sintonia con i suoi, e i gemiti e ansiti mescolati ai suoi.

~*~

"Loro... Loro lo stanno facendo!" una voce sorpresa

"Ovviamente non è la loro prima volta!"

"Non posso! Non riesco a crederci!"

"L'hai gia detto, Mitsui."

"Ma Ayako, è..."

"Calmati Hisashi, Quello... quello è... deve esserci una spiegazione!"

"Spiegazione?! Min-kun, loro stanno facendo l'amore! Entrambi!"

"Amore? Rukawa-kun ama Sakuragi-kun?" voce sorpresa

"No, Haruko, non è per quello…, è per QUELLO...!

Silenzio.

"C'è solo un modo per spiegare il fatto che fanno l'amore..."

"No..."

"Impossibile!"

"Hmm, Sakuragi e Rukawa. Innamorati l'uno dell'altro..."

Enorme silenzio.

"NOOOOOO!" tutti scuotono la testa

~*~

Rukawa iniziò a muoversi sempre più velocemente finchè non accadde:

"Hana-kun!!!"

~*~

"Rukawa... che urla?"

"Incredibile..."

~*~

Respirando pesantemente, Rukawa cadde sopra Hanamichi, esausto. Lasciò la mano riposare sulla coscia di Hanamichi, accarezzandola dolcemente, tremando ancora di piacere. 

"Hana-kun?"

Si alzò su un gomito, ammirando il suo amante, che era ancora in estasi, ma non potevano rimanere così per l'eternità. Baciò Hanamichi sulle labbra, sorridendo, mentre il rosso si risvegliava dal piacere.

"Andiamo a casa Hana-kun."

Il rosso annuì, stranamente calmo come tutte le volte dopo aver fatto l'amore. Sospirò quando Rukawa uscì dal suo corpo, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi strano... vuoto, adesso. Rukawa, che sapeva come si sentisse, lo baciò di nuovo. Un bacio gentile e semplice, una carezza sulle labbra...

"Vestiti do'aho. Non vorrai ammalarti..."

"Chi hai chiamato do'aho?"

Hanamichi parlò con il sorriso sulle labbra, senza usare quel suo solito tono furioso... era quasi uno scherzo fra di loro...

"Te."

"Teme, Kitsune!!!"

~*~

"..."

I sei si guardarono tra di loro

~*~

Rukawa sorrise e guardò verso un certo punto degli spogliatoi.

~*~

"No, no! Sembra che lui..."

"Non poteva..."

"Ma io vi ho detto che lo sapeva."

"Intendi dire che, pur sapendo, lui ha..."

~*~

"Kitsune? Kitsune! Che cosa guardi?"  
"La telecamera."

"Ah, ok... COSA?"

Un Hanamichi mezzo vestito giro la testa in fretta e furia.

"CHE COSA HAI DETTO, KITSUNE?"

"..."

"Tu... tu... non ci hai registrati DI NUOVO vero? Avevi promesso..."

"Non sono stato io..."

"Oh... COSA?"

"Ricordi cosa avevano detto gli altri a proposito delle persone, che entravano e sgonfiavano i palloni?"

"Si, sarei dovuto rimanere qua una notte con il gundam, puoi essere certo che quelli non sarebbo tornati mai più."

"Non c'è n'è più bisogno..."

"Perchè?"

"La telecamera..."

"???"

"Ayako e Kogure hanno installato delle telecamere, per acciuffare quei   
deficienti. Le hanno accese dopo gli allenamenti."

"COSA?!!!"

~*~

"Lo sapeva..."

~*~

"Non ci sono telecamere nella doccia, pero ci stanno negli spogliatoi e anche nel cortile."

"Ma... ma... KITSUNE!"

"Devo chiedere la copia della videocassetta ad Ayako."

"Vuoi dire... intendidire che... L'HAI FATTO apposta?????"

"Era tempo che la nostra relazione divenne pubblica."

Le sue braccia scivolarono intorno ad una Hanamichi shockato e ancora mezzo nudo. Rukawa lo baciò sulla bocca, guardando la telecamera, con una luce strana negli occhi. Sorridendo compiaciuto guardò il rosso che stava ancora arrossendo e finì di vestirsi. Poi abbraccio possessivamente Sakuragi e la sua mano scivolò dietro sul sedere perfetto del suo ragazzo, per finire nella tasca dei jeans. Poi sussurrò gli sussurrò all'orecchio, continuando a guardare la telecamera.

"Andiamo a casa, do'aho. Ci sono molte altre cose che voglio farti."

~*~

"Lo... sapeva."

"E lo ha fatto DE.LI.BER.ATA.MEN.TE.!"

  
"Esattamente"

Girandosi Ayako guardò il ragazzo dietro le loro spalle, fissandolo con occhi spalancati, non sapendo se ridere o arrabbiarsi a proposito delle cose che erano successe. O se semplicemente rimanere shokata.

"Rukawa..."

Il ragazzo sorrise compiaciuto. 

"Era tempo che questa relazione diventasse di pubblico dominio."

Sei paia di occhi lo fissarono, non capendo.

"E ora vorrei la casetta."

Rukawa porse la sua mano. Adorava troppo l'espressione di Hanamichi mentre facevano l'amore per non usare la situazione a proprio vantaggio. Aveva promesso al rosso che non li avrebbe più registrati... Doveva trovare un altro modo. Un espediente per avere immagini di lui quando non potevano stare insieme.

Era onesto...

FINE

TADAAMM!!! E FINITE!!! Una novella RuHana 'lemon fic' !!! Questa era un poco... Particulare, neh ? ^__-

Sophea, questa fic é per te... Voglio commenti!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH !!! 

Hanamichi_ E... E... *arrossendo*

Zeynel_ SIII ? *grande sorriso*

Hanamichi_ Te.. TETETE... *più rosso che i sui capelli*

Zeynel_ *sorriso sorriso sorriso*

Hanamichi_ ... *arrossendo encore più* 

Rukawa_ Do'aho. *appears from nowhere, slipping his arms around Hanamichi e comencia di 'strip' il arrossendo regazzo*

Hanamichi_ KITSUhmmmph... *non po parlare quando Rukawa baciandolo*

Zeynel_OOOOhhh!!! *shining eyes. prepara una camera per una futura lemon fic...*

And le tradutorre:

Saya_ Ecco ho tradotto… THANX ZEYNEL for leting me traslate it.

Seimei_ E anche piuttosto bene direi! Grazie Zeynel, anche da parte mia!

Zeynel's email: zeynel13@yahoo.fr

Saya's email: volpina_saya@virgilio.it 

_ZEYNEL_


End file.
